


Daughter of Light and Darkness

by Zariah



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariah/pseuds/Zariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Queen Amidala’s starship hadn’t need reparations after fleeing the Trade Federation blockade on Naboo in 32 BBY? What if the Force had never guided the Jedi to Tatooine? What if Anakin Skywalker was never meant to be discovered and the Chosen One had been another person with a very different destiny? A retelling of the Star Wars saga, especially the Clone Wars and the last days of the Republic, in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reencounters

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm not a native English speaker, writing in a foreign language is a great challenge. Please, forgive any grammar mistakes/misspelling you may encounter, and please, comment so I can fix them up! This is the first story I'm publishing in the Internet, so any help/corrections is welcome! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I am having writing it. 
> 
> I'll try to keep it as canon-compliant as I can, keeping in mind that there is no Anakin Skywalker in my story. The main events we'll be the same as in the movies, just with different characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: as always, except for my OCs, all Star Wars stuff & characters belong to Master George Lucas (I don't care about what Disney says). I'm only using them. Thanks :)

**The Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 30 ABY**

Two years had passed. Two years since the Trade Federation invaded the planet Naboo. Two years since the Sith presence had been revealed. Two years since Chancellor Valorum’s resignation and Senator Palpatine’s election as Supreme Chancellor. Two years since that fatidic day in that hangar in Theed, where he had first felt the Dark Side in his veins. Two years since Qui-Gon Jinn, his Master and friend, had died. Two years since became a Jedi Knight. And still, there were times when Obi-Wan Kenobi still felt like an apprentice. 

The young Jedi stared at the white, high ceiling of his quarters, and sighed when his zillionth attempt to achieve a decent meditative state failed. He shook his head and took a deep breath, annoyed by his lack of concentration, and raised his hand to play with his braid, as he used to do when he was nervous. When his hand closed around empty air, he froze. Two years had passed since his Padawan braid was cut and, still, he hadn’t got used to its absence. 

_Two years._  
He smiled ruefully.

_You are not a Padawan anymore, Kenobi. You must get used to that. Even if your lack of concentration when it comes to meditation is worthy of a three-year-old youngling, he thought with a snort._

He had just returned from his last mission, a political disagreement between the leaders of the two main political parties of Chadra-Fan. It had been a complicated and long mission. What at first looked as a small conflict became more and more complicated until it almost ended in a civil war. After weeks of being in a foreign planet, he was glad to be at home again.  
It still surprised him to travel alone, to be assigned missions and to go through them without the help and guidance of his Master. Each time his comlink beeped and heard Mace Windu’s deep voice saying “Master Kenobi, the Council will meet you in the Council’s chamber in fifteen minutes”, he had the feeling of being in the middle of a dream. A dream like those he had had when he was an Initiate. A dream where Padawan Kenobi was no more, replaced by Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight and full member of the Jedi Order.

 _A beautiful one, indeed_ , he thought as he contemplated Coruscant’s high buildings through his window, _but a frightening one, too._

A few hours later, when Coruscant’s sun was starting to hide behind the high skycrapers of the Galactic City, he decided to visit the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was one of his favourite places in the Temple, if no the most, and it was full of old memories.

_Good ones and bad ones._

Afternoons swimming with Bant and Galen in the lake, meditation sessions with Master Yoda, long walks with his Master between tall trees and exotic flowers. Bruck Chun's terrible death, Bant drowning in the bottom of the lake, enchained by Xanatos and Bruck Chun, Talh and Qui-Gon’s last afternoon together, Obi-Wan and Siri’s last moments.  
He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name. He turned around and only gott o see a figure jumping on him, screaming his name and hugging him until almost choking him. When the figure finally moved away, a broad smile on its face, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but to smile too. Five years had passed since he had last saw that face.  
-Obi-Wan!-Bant shouted, her beautiful grey eyes shining with excitement.-I’m _so_ happy to see you!  
-Hello, Bant.-smiled Obi-Wan, trying not to shout too much.-I’m glad to see you.  
-By the Force, _look_ at you!-said Bant, taking two steps backwards so she could see Obi-Wan completely.-You look so professional in those Jedi Knight tunics of yours!  
-You are beautiful today too, Padawan Eerin.-he said deadpan, trying with much effort to burst in a laugh.  
-Thanks. It’s been a long time, Master Kenobi.-she said solemnly, her eyes shining mischievously a broad smile spreading on her face.  
Obi-Wan sucked his breath and laughed.  
-Don’t call me that.-the said.-It sounds... weird.-he shook his head with amusement.-I always almost choke every time a Padawan calls me that.  
Bant giggled and took his hand.  
\- My skin is getting dry. -she said and happily pulled him.- Come on, let’s go to the lake.  
-Like in the old days.-smiled Obi-Wan.  
-Like in the old days.-she agreed.

They walked by the Temple’s corridors in a comfortable silence. Obi-Wan looked at her friend out of the corner of his eye an sighed. He had missed her a lot.

_She has changed a lot, too, he realised._

The young Mon Calamari had always been too short for her age, even in her teens, and had always been worried about her lack of feminine attributes, no matter how many times Master Talh explained her that Mon Calamari development didn’t work in the same way or started at the same time than other species’. But know, time had passed, and the skinny and short girl he remembered had turned into a beautiful young woman. They had almost arrived to the Room of a Thousand Fountains when Obi-Wan’s eyes locked on the amulet that hung from Bant’s neck, which she used to mark her Padawan status. Concretely, on the five coloured bands which were carefully tied at both sides of the amulet. 

_Skill, courage, spirit, flesh, insight._

And then he remembered.  
-Hey!-he turned towards Bant, who looked at him with surprised, wide eyes.  
-What?  
-You are going to be Knighted!-he shouted happily. A wide smile spread across Bant’s face, who reddened and smiled proudly.-We’ll soon have Master Eerin walking down the corridors in the Temple, eh?-he said as he nudged her with his elbow.-When is the ceremony going to be?  
-Next week.-she answered delighted.-Wait a minute. How did you know it? You haven’t been in the Temple for weeks.  
Obi-Wan smiled as they walked towards a group of rocks by the edge of the lake.  
-I saw Galen yesterday just before he went on a mission.-he answered.-He told me “hey, Kenobi, you know the little fish girl’s gonna be Knighted? And she’s grown up! Can you believe it?”  
Bant laughed as she sat on her favourite rock, Obi-Wan mimicking her.  
-That sound very like him, Obi-Wan.-she agreed. Then, she smiled sadly and sighed.  
Obi-Wan felt the change in her friend’s mood.  
-Is something wrong?-he asked as he put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. She smiled tiredly to him and bent her head.  
-It’s just...-she rose her head and fixed her silver eyes on Obi-Wan’s.-Don’t misunderstand me, I don’t want to sound like an ingrate. I’m really happy of being considered worthy of being a Jedi Knight. It’s just...-she sighed again.-Sometimes I don’t feel like I’m ready... Without Master Kit’s guidance, I feel lost. I passed the trials, but still... It frightens me...  
Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder gently.  
-Hey, don’t worry.-he said softly.-I understand.  
 _From all the people, you know I understand._ , were the unspoken words. She seemed to chatch them anyway, for her eyes got warm and she smiled lightly, a shade of sorrow covering her face.  
-I know you do...

They were just talking about Bant and her Master’s last mission when a choir of laughter filled the air. They turned their head just to see a group of younglings running towards the lake, followed by a female Twi’lek instructor who didn’t look very please.  
-Clawmouse clan, please! Behave yourselves, younglings!-she admonished. Still laughing quietly, the students gather around her. The Jedi then turned to Obi-Wan and Bant, sat only a few meters away and smiled when she recognised them.-I hope you don’t mind if I teach my class here.-she said kindly.  
-Don’t worry, Master Fa’thir.-Bant answered smiling.-I know from experience that the Room of a Thousand fountains is a great place to study healing techniques.  
The Twi’lek smiled and looked at the children gathered around her, who were looking at her two old students with curiosity. She crouched in front of them and pointed at the two Jedi.  
-These are Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Bant Eerin.-she explained to the younglings.-They were my students when they were just your age.  
The children looked at them with wide eyes and admiration and started whispering in amazed voices. Bant and Obi-Wan shared a look and hold a laugh, amused.  
-They were your students?-asked a young Togruta female with big, blue eyes.-But they are _so_ old!  
Master Fa’thir laughter quietly and stroked her montrals lightly.  
-I know, but once they were as young as you are know, Ahsoka.-she answered as she straightened.-Padawan Eerin here was one of the best students I have ever had.-she smiled at Bant’s direction, whose cheeks reddened.-She has a natural talent for healing. One day she will make a fine Jedi Healer.-Bant’s cheeks reddened even more, and Obi-Wan had to cover his mouth to avoid bursting in laughter.-Like some of you will make.-The instructor continued, her voice more severe now-. But, for that, we need this class to begin. Come on, younglings.

Obi-Wan smiled at Bant, whose cheeks hadn’t recovered their normal colour yet.  
-And you think I’m strange because I don’t like being called “Master”-he said, amused.  
-Oh, shut up.-she say, trying to sound annoyed, but failing completely, and nudged him with her elbow.

_Oh, these little moments. Life wouldn't have sense without them..._

The students sat down in a circle and Obi-Wan and Bant contemplated them as the Twi’lek gave out some pots with almost dried plants, talking in a soft but authoritary voice, presumably explaining the exercise. Bant shook her head and smiled. -What?-asked Obi-Wan, confused. -They are so cute.-Bant said with a smile.-They remember me of when we were just Initiates, worried about if would get to have a Master or we would have to go to the AgriCorps. -Well, just wait until they grow up a little bit and you'll be able to take one as a Padawan.-said Obi-Wan, Bant buffed. -It's you who should be chosing a Padawan, Master Kenobi.-she said with a wide grin.-I'm still Padawan Eerin, do you remember? Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something, but then, the teacher moved away and sat in the circle with her students, and Obi-Wan's eyes locked on a human girl, apparently nine or ten years old, who was whispering animatedly with the young Togruta who had spoken before. Suddenly, as if she had felt Obi-Wan’s gaze in her, she turned her head and looked at him. The young Jedi sucked his breath as the girl’s rainbow-like iris locked on his. She held his gaze for a moment, and then turned her head again as the instructor started to talk again, her dark, curly hair rippling in the air with her movement.  
-Hey.-Bant said softly, following Obi-Wan’s eyes.-Isn’t that the girl you and Qui-Gon brought to the Temple some years ago?  
-Yes, she is...-he whispered.  
-Well, she’s grown up a lot.-she said.  
-Indeed she has.-he answered softly, pensive, as almost forgotten memories returned to his mind.

_A world made of rock. No plants, no wind, no light, no water, no life, an infinite plain of grey, hard, dry rock. Cold, and death, and hunger, and despair, and darkness surrounding him, lightings shining around him. And then, light. The storm whirling around him. And cold turned into fire, death into life, darkness into light, despair into hope. The amazing feeling of life blossoming around him. And in the middle of the light, a pair of eyes, framed by thick and dark eyelashes, its iris made of all the colours of the rainbow. And a voice, made of all the voices been and to be, of laugher and sorrow, of life and death, of darkness and light, the Force whispering around him._

_"The time has come"._


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the girl with rainbow-like eyes.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had always had a good memory, but the remembered that day especially well. Only fourteen people knew everything that happened during that mission, and one of them was dead. Obi-Wan could consider himself lucky for being of them. How many times could have Bant asked Obi-Wan about what happened on that day, how many times could he had shaken his head and told her he couldn't give her the details. The official version was that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan had been on a mission to the planet Alderaan and had brought an orphan Force-sensitive human baby with them. An official version that almost nobody believed.

There wasn't any Jedi in the Temple who could remember someone as gifted by the Force as little Aylëh Nan'tüh, nor even Master Yoda or the guardians of the Holocrons. Nobody knew her midichlorian count, but one had only to look at her, watch her, sense her, to realise that that child was special.

She had arrived at the Temple with hardly two weeks of age, just a little creature wrapped in Padawan's Kenobi outer Jedi robe, but her presence in the Force was so strong that every Jedi present in the Entrance Hall at that moment had turned his head towards them. A quick midichlorian count in the Jedi Council Chamber was enough to confirm what everybody knew: the little girl would become one day a great Jedi. She had been put then when the rest of Force-sensitive babies that lived in the Temple, in the Nursery, under the careful watch of Jedi Master Tsu'Tra. But even then, as a baby, there was something special within her. Maybe it was the way she laid on her cot, silent, while the other babies around her were crying desperately. Maybe it was the way she laughed, a pure, fresh and infectious sound that made everybody around her laugh. Or maybe it was her eyes, too big for such a tiny face, with their amazing iris of the colour of the rainbow that almost seemed to shine with their own light, and the way she looked at everything and everybody, a look proper of someone wise and old, very, very old, more than one proper of a newborn.

But it had been when she grew up and was put on the Clawmouse clan with other children of her age when her potential had come to light. Her thirst of any kind of knowledge together with her exceptional memory had made her walk through her academy classes at an impressive rate. Her impressive connection with the Force had made her one of the best lightsaber wielders in her class, as well an expert in feeling other people's emotions in a way that was almost frightening. She lifted several amounts of big, heavy rocks with apparently no effort while the rest of her class struggled to lift a tiny pebble just a few centimetres from the ground, and, even if had just begun her healing classes, her abilities were far ahead from those of anybody of her age.  
One of the Council and her teacher’s worries was if her surprising abilities would transform her into an arrogant and bigheaded person. Even as time passed and she didn’t seem to give importance to the fact that she was far better in everything than the rest of classmates, even if she took all the praises given to her humbly, the Council decided that it would be better for her to stay with her current classmates than to be moved to a higher level.

Almost four years had passed since the last time Obi-Wan saw that girl. He was walking with his Master towards the nearest training room when they had seen Master Yoda and a group of younglings in what apparently looked like their first Force training class. Obi-Wan would have laughed at Master Yoda’s surprised expression when the strange-eyed girl lifted her pots until they almost touched the ceiling with apparently no effort if he wasn’t too surprised himself to do anything but stare. He remembered Qui-Gon had laughed in surprise.  
-It took me three classes to lift my first pot, and I only was able to hold it in the air for two seconds.-he had said as he shook his head.

Now, two years after that day, he wondered why with the Force and his subconscious were bringing back those memories to him. As he sank more and more in meditation, he felt his soul lift and fly through the fabric of the Force towards the past.


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Obi-Wan remembered during his meditation.

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 39 BBY**

 -I’m dead.-groaned Bant as she collapsed onto her bunk without even bothering to take her boots off.-Dead.

Behind her, Obi-Wan Kenobi let himself fall heavily on the armchair in the other side of the room, groaning as his sore muscles complained for the movement.

-This has been the hardest lightsaber class I’ve had in my life.-he groaned as he let his head fall on the back of the armchair, too tired to hold it in its place.-Three hours of sparring with Soara Antana? That’s enough to keep me in bed for five days.

Bant sighed tiredly and closed her eyes, mumbling something about “that damned stupid Master Drallig”. Obi-Wan just smiled and let his eyes drift closed, too tired to say any smart retort. They stayed like that, in silence, for a while, with the muffled humming of Coruscant’s dense air traffic being the only sound around them.

-I’m too tired to go to my quarters.-mumbled Obi-Wan when Coruscant’s sun finally set behind the high buildings of the Galactic City.-D’you mind if I sleep here tonight?

-Fine by me.-Bant mumbled back sleepily as she tossed him a blanket and a pillow over her arm.

-Thanks.-and that was the last thing Padawan Kenobi did before his conscience drifted away.

* * *

 

_A small planet floated in the middle of space, dark as a moonless night. He could see three suns shining in the distance, but their light didn’t seem able to go through the thick mass of clouds that covered the higher layers of the planet’s atmosphere. The massive storms that threatened to tear the planet apart were visible even from space, thousands of lightning drawing rivers of light in the sky, making the planet look like a piece of Alderaanian black marble. He saw some coordinates. E-15, sector 3, written on a screen in front of him._

_And then, the planet started to move closer, at first slowly, then lightning-fast, until everything around him turned into a blur of light and darkness as lightning and thunder whirled around him. He wanted to cry, but he had no voice, no eyes to close to avoid seeing the hard rock thousands of meters below him coming closer each second, no arms to cover his head with when he finally hit the surface._

_But the pain he may had feel was nothing compared with his shock when he saw the planet’s surface and realized what he seeing: he was in the middle of a giant plain of grey, wasted stone which seemed to expand in every direction, its limits disappearing over the horizon, its surface plain as a mirror, with no mountains, valleys, hills, canyons or plateaus. There was no sunlight, either, and the only light that bathed the wasteland was the dim, silver gleam coming from the storm thousands of meters abouve his head. There was no water around him, and no wind, or animals or plants, just hard, dry and arid rock below his soles. The death around him echoed in the Force; not only the planet’s surface was dead, its depths were dead too._

_He was weak, thirsty and cold. He could almost see the dark tentacles of Death stealing his energy and transforming it into tiredness, weakness and confusion. He could sense the planet feeding from him, punishing him for daring to enter a place reserved only for death. He was like a candle in the middle of a storm, a dot of light in the middle of a universe of darkness. He started to feel his eyes drifting close, and he could do nothing but to wait until darkness claimed him._

_And then, everything exploded around him. Light, light around him, so much light he had to close his eyes. And wind, whirling around him with the fury of a thousand hurricanes. The fresh smell of water in his nostrils as it ran over his body, calming his thirst, strengthening his mind. The warmth of fire as the world turned into lava. And then the wave-like rippling in the Force as a billion souls cried in joy and life surrounded him, his soul raising as he died and revived at the same time._

_And then, in the middle of the light, in the eye of the hurricane, with the Force whirling around him like a wild tornado, he saw a pair of big eyes of all the colors of the rainbow. And in those big eyes he saw war and peace, happiness and grief, endless days and endless nights, Light and Darkness, love and hate. He saw the Jedi Temple, laughs and peace echoing in its corridors. He saw many different planets and people, some of them familiar, others unknown to him. He saw a rainy planet covered in water, an army of white-armored men. He saw an arena, an infinite army of droids, fellow Jedi lying dead on the ground. He saw dead, so much dead and pain, battlefields all across the Galaxy. White-armored men against metal droids, liberty against oppression, death against life, the never ending fight between Light and Darkness. He saw a hooded figure, Darkness whirling around him. He saw another other, lighting the Force like a bonfire at night. He smelled dead, and blood and pain in the air, but the reach aroma of happiness, life and peace sang at the same time in his nostrils, too. The essence of the Force, of universe, of life concentrated in a second, in a pair of eyes: balance._

_And he heard a voice made of all the voices been and to be, whispering to him in a language of life and death that he still understood._

 

_The time has come._

 

He woke up screaming, with his face covered in sweat and his heart pounding wildly on his chest. He sat up on the armchair, panting and confused, terror burning him from the inside out like acid in his veins. It wasn’t until some minutes later that he noticed the comforting hand on his shoulder and the soft voice speaking quietly in his ear. His eyes focused in the young Mon Calamari that was standing besides him, a spark of recognition in his eyes as he identified her.

-Bant...-he mumbled, shaking.-What... What happened? Where am I?

-I don’t know.-she said, confusion and worry in her eyes.-You... you woke up screaming. And you are in the Jedi Temple, in my quarters.

Confusion spread across his face. What was he doing in her quarters? He looked around him, trying to put his thoughts together. And then, he remembered.

_Ah..._

A relieved smile spread across Bant’s face as she saw the spark of recognition in her friend’s eyes.

-Nightmare?-she asked softly, a warm arm on his shoulders.

He shook his head.

-I don’t know...-he said, unable to supress the fearful tone of his voice as a nagging feeling positioned itself in the bottom of his stomach.-Just a very disturbing dream.

-Disturbing? What do you mean?-she whispered as the noticed the fear in his voice.

-I don’t know how to describe it...-he took a deep breath and summoned the Force around him, trying to let go of his feelings as he had been taught. When he opened his eyes, he was feeling much better.-But I need to talk to Qui-Gon.

* * *

  Qui-Gon had arrived to Bant’s room just minutes after they had ended their conversation, with his tunic full of wrinkles and his hair messy, as if he had just woken up and had run from his quarters to the young Mon Calamari’s, as Obi-Wan later discovered he had actually had. He had opened the door and run towards Obi-Wan, distress visible in his eyes, without even bothering to knock at the door.

-Padawan.-he had said, his voice full of worry.-Are you all right?

-I don’t know...-had whispered Obi-Wan.-Master, I’ve had a dream, and I have a very bad feeling about it.-he confessed.

Qui-Gon hadn’t say anything. He had just looked at his Padawan, and then at Bant. Then, he had taken a deep breath and patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder gently.

-This is not my area of expertise.-he had said softly.-You must speak to Master Yoda.

* * *

 

 That morning, a very confused and worried Padawan and an even more confused and worried Master knocked at Yoda’s door. The little Jed had opened it immediately, a wide smile spreading across his face as he recognized his guests.  And then, he had invited them to a tea.

Obi-Wan was shocked when he saw Yoda had already prepared the tea, like if somehow he had already known they were going to visit him, as he probably did. He had seated in one of the three comfortable meditation pads spread across the room and he and his Master had waited until Yoda served the tea and gave each one of them a steaming cup before he served himself another one. Only then, when they were all seated and with a cup of tea between their hands did Yoda begin their meeting.

-Padawan Kenobi.-he said after taking a sip of tea.-Confusion and fear I feel in you. Believe I do that something to tell me you have.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and taken a deep breath, trying to make his voice sound calmer than he actually was.

-Yes, Master.-he said, concentrating his gaze in the cup of steaming tea between his hands.

-Help you, I could, if tell me what happened, you do.-Yoda said, encouragingly.

Obi-Wan swallowed another time before explaining himself.

-I had a... dream.-he said softly.

-A dream, you say?-Yoda asked, his ears rising with interest.

-Yes, Master.-Obi-Wan answered quietly.

-A nightmare, it was?-helped Yoda.

-No, Master, it wasn’t exactly a nightmare.-said Obi-Wan, shaking his head.-I... I don’t even know if it was a dream... It is difficult to describe, Master.-he finished.

-Appreciate I will if tell me your dream you do.-Yoda said kindly as he drank another sip of tea. Suddenly, Obi-Wan realized that he was the only one who hadn’t tried his tea yet, so he took a sip himself. He was pleased to discover than, unlike the rest of Yoda’s concoctions, the tea was actually delicious, with a warm, earthy taste that gave him security and cleared his mind. The Force swirled around him, like if it was giving him encouragement, and, after taking his zillionth deep breath, he began his story.

He talked for a long time, describing as in much detail as he could everything that had happened, felt and seen during the last night. It wasn’t difficult to describe the _facts_. The difficult part was to describe the strong and complex feelings he had felt, the amazing sensation of the Force swirling and whirling around him, or how realist the cold and the feeling of death had been, how he had really felt the cool of the wind and the warmth of sunlight in his skin, the rich aroma of wet earth in his nostrils. What he had felt when life blossomed around him.

When he finished, there was only silence. He dropped his gaze, awkward, and finished his cup of tea. Qui-Gon was looking at him with an strange look in his eyes, something Obi-Wan couldn’t exactly identify.

_Awe? Pride? Surprise?_

Yoda was staring at him, too, an indecipherable spark in his eyes. After some seconds, he closed his eyes and sighed. He took a deep breath and sank into the Force until his presence in the physical realm was almost imperceptible. The silence was so pure that Obi-Wan was almost afraid of breathing, because even that seemed to be able to break it. When Yoda finally spoke, his eyes still closed, he almost jumped on his place.

-Padawan Kenobi.-he said.-Anything there is about this dream that different makes it from other you have had?

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to deny it, but he suddenly identified the strange feeling that had been disturbing him since the moment he woke up. _Anticipation._

-Yes.-he said softly.-The feeling that everything I saw is meant to happen.


End file.
